Des cris en guise d'amour
by Yuu Rck
Summary: " Le temps avance, les disputes s'enchaînent, les sentiments s'affaissent et finissent par disparaître, les larmes et le sang coulent, et au centre d'un père alcoolique et d'une mère hypocrite, un enfant à qui n'a d'autre choix que de subir en silence. "
1. Mon père et l'alcool

J'pense que vous l'avez remarqué, je poste à des intervalles vraiment, mais genre **vraiment** irréguliers. Bref.  
Je vous partage une histoire, encore une fois, emplie de _joie_ et d'ondes _positives_ , blah blah. Vous vous souvenez de mon TS sur la cigarette ? Bah cette fois, c'est sur l'alcool ( vous l'aurez peut-être compris, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je hais bien plus que le tabac, c'est _ça_ ). Waaaah.  
Je sais pas en combien de partie je vais la faire... J'ai full d'inspiration pour celle-là, et trois parties ça me paraît un peu court encore... Ou peut-être pas...? Bah, vous découvrirez en même temps que moi.

Quoi d'autre... Est-ce que je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose... Violence...? Ouais, on va dire ça. **Violence**. Peut-être pas pour la première partie, mais ça risque d'arriver prochainement. Donc les petits bisounours, faites attention à vos âmes.  
Allez, j'vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture~

* * *

D'immondes insultes résonnaient dans les couloirs vides de la petite chaumière, les traversant de long en large jusqu'à atteindre chaque misérable pièce de part et d'autre de ceux-ci, des injures toutes plus abominables et dégradantes les unes que les autres, sortantes de la bouche d'un homme à l'haleine souillée par une odeur forte et écœurante que lui procurait le liquide versé dans son verre, ainsi que de celle d'une femme stupéfaite devant tant de méchanceté, et exaspérée de voir son interlocuteur hausser le ton si grossièrement. L'horloge venait tout juste de sonner ses douze coups de minuits lorsque cette scène se produisit pour la énième fois. L'extérieur était d'un calme plat, les rues vides étaient bercées par une douce brise tiède et surplombées d'un ciel sombre où trônait l'astre nocturne d'une rondeur élégante et vêtu d'un blanc pur, entouré de ses multiples disciples tous plus brillants les uns que les autres. Alors que pour certains adolescents ces conditions étaient propices à une balade nuiteuse dans le silence reposant du soir, cela restait la hantise d'un de leur confrère à qui la noirceur du dehors annonçait le début de cet enfer qu'il vivait chaque fois. De sa chambrée, alors qu'il était installé confortablement dans son lit douillet, ayant prié Morphée de venir le kidnapper rapidement pour l'emmener vers un monde meilleur le temps de quelques heures, il ne pouvait que garder ses yeux, alourdis par la fatigue, écarquillés à l'entente des infamies hurlées dans la pièce qui était placée juste en dessous de la sienne.  
Tous ces horribles mots prononcés restaient encrés dans son esprit, et ce depuis le début de ces nuits tourmentées par tant de violence de la part de ceux qui étaient pourtant si fusionnels auparavant. Et plus le temps avançait, ces nuits s'enchaînaient, et la crainte de l'adolescent s'accroissait, celle que sa famille se brise comme ce verre qui venait de chuter sur le carrelage dur et froid. Il en sursauta alors que les cris de l'homme l'emportèrent sur ceux de la femme, se faisant d'autant plus sauvages et déblatérant toujours plus de paroles offensives à l'intention de celle-ci qui se tut finalement, privilégiant le silence comme seule réponse à la fureur de cette personne qu'elle avait, jadis, aimée et chérie plus que tout au monde, acceptant de s'unir à elle pour le meilleur et pour le pire, scellant leur promesse d'une vie commune à l'aide d'un simple anneau d'or, et renforçant le lien qui les unissait en engendrant un bébé innocent qu'ils s'étaient promis d'élever et de protéger ensemble. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce bonheur soit éphémère.  
Le mari prit le mutisme de sa conjointe comme une victoire, ainsi il cessa de hurler et afficha un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres gercées alors qu'il s'installa devant la télé, un nouveau verre remplit de vodka à la main, tandis qu'elle se vit obligée de ramasser les morceaux tranchants gisant sur le sol. Elle le fit en vitesse, oubliant probablement quelques petits bouts par-ci par-là sans qu'elle n'y prête la moindre attention, puis elle fila dans sa chambre, laquelle était située juste en face de celle de son enfant. Elle s'y enferma en claquant la porte et se mit instantanément à pleurer bruyamment, prise un torrent de larmes indomptable alors qu'elle n'imaginait pas que, juste à côté, son fils sanglotait avec elle, étouffant ses gémissements peinés dans son oreiller et contenant les plaintes de son cœur qui battait douloureusement, frappant sa cage thoracique avec agressivité, comme à chaque fois que ce tableau se répétait encore et encore…

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, il tira l'adolescent de son sommeil des moins réparateurs, qui peina à se lever de son lit, accablé par une lourde fatigue qui ne s'était en aucun cas estompée avec ses quelques misérables heures de repos perturbées par la pensée de toutes ces horreurs dites sur un ton enragé la veille, qui ne cessaient de tourmenter tout son être. Malgré cela, il rassembla sa faible force mentale pour se tirer de ses draps et abandonner son pyjama chaud et confortable pour l'uniforme bleu foncé de son école, lequel arborait un éclair jaune au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Ces couleurs ne s'alliaient aucunement avec ses cheveux d'un naturel rose bonbon, mais il n'en restait pas moins fier de les porter, et bien que cela annonçait qu'il allait passer une longue journée à lutter contre la somnolence, c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il devait subir en rentrant chez lui.  
Il sortit de la pièce et descendit sans conviction les escaliers, rejoignant l'un des facteurs de son épuisement permanent dans la cuisine Sa chère et tendre mère.

« - Bonjour, Kirino. » Lui sourit-elle, alors que son expression enjouée restait tout aussi fausse que celle de son enfant.

Il la salua simplement en retour et s'avança dans la pièce, s'approchant du placard qui renfermait les tasses afin d'en prendre une, mais il se stoppa net lorsqu'il posa son pied sur quelque chose d'acéré, qui vint traverser le seul tissu qui protégeait sa peau pour venir s'enfoncer dans celle-ci, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux qui alerta la femme. Celle-ci se tourna pour découvrir son garçon adossé contre le mur le plus proche alors que du sang s'écoulait de sa plante, voyant que ce qui provoquait cet écoulement était un morceau de verre qu'elle avait oublié de nettoyer, et il n'était pas des moindres. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour accourir à ses côtés immédiatement et l'amener jusqu'au salon, où elle l'installa sur le canapé. Elle se précipita alors à la salle de bain, le laissant seul le temps de quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne revienne à la charge pour soigner son petit bout de chou, ayant apporté son kit de premiers soins. Évidemment, sa plaie le faisait souffrir, mais cela restait tout de même minime face à ce qu'il ressentait chaque seconde de sa vie morne, et ce qui le peinait d'autant plus était de savoir que cette chose qui l'avait blessé était une part d'un récipient qui avait contenu cet alcool fort qui venait pourrir la vie de sa famille au quotidien. C'était à croire que même lorsque son père dormait et que sa mère s'apprêtait à aller au travail, cette atrocité ne le laissait décidément pas tranquille.  
Lorsqu'elle eu finit de désinfecter et bander sa blessure, elle apposa un baiser sur son front avant de retourner dans la cuisine. C'était, là, un geste qui se voulait rassurant, protecteur, mais Kirino n'en ressentait rien, pas même une once de culpabilité pour faire tant de mal au fruit de ses entrailles, comme si elle ne le savait pas. Comme si elle l'ignorait, alors qu'il était là, juste sous ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il vit dans ce baiser, ce n'était que quelque chose qui avait perdu toute sa valeur depuis qu'il avait découvert que ces lèvres, douces et aimantes, n'effleuraient plus seulement celles de son époux, mais aussi celles de tas d'autres hommes avant de venir se déposer sur le haut de sa tête. Il le savait, qu'en même temps que son mari s'était abonné à l'alcool, elle avait abandonné son corps entre les mains de bien d'autres mâles en chaleur, délaissant son amour pour sa famille le temps d'une soirée avec un presque inconnu, car celui avec qui elle vivait ne l'intéressait plus.  
Quand bien même Dieu sait ô combien il aimait ses géniteurs, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de les détester pour ce qu'ils se faisaient subir à eux-mêmes, pour ce qu'ils _lui_ faisaient subir, lui qui n'avait toujours voulu que des parents à qui les liens du mariage et le fait d'avoir un enfant ensemble ne signifiait pas d'être séquestré contre leur gré dans un lit deux places avec l'objet de leur enfermement sommeillant juste à côté d'eux.  
Il en était dégoûté. Mais il se taisait, car un adolescent de quatorze ans ne se voyait pas attribué le droit de la parole par les adultes.

La femme revint quelques instants après, et elle tendit au garçon une tasse remplie de lait à la fraise. Elle savait qu'il adorait ça, et elle profitait de chacun de ces petits détails, ses préférences, ces services qu'elle a l'occasion de lui rendre, pour prouver à son fils « Hé, regarde-moi, je suis une bonne mère, n'est-ce pas ? ».  
Il saisit le récipient et se mit à boire calmement après l'avoir remerciée. En effet, il ne décelait plus aucun amour dans ces petits gestes, juste l'hypocrisie sans nom d'une épouse traîtresse qui a besoin de se rassurer et d'affirmer son innocence. Était-ce parce qu'il ne leur faisait plus confiance, mais Kirino n'arrivait tout simplement plus à considérer ces deux personnes comme étant emplies de sentiments sincères, de véritables bonnes intentions.

Enfin, il finit d'avaler sa boisson et se leva, étouffant une plainte en posant son pied par terre. Il laissa la tasse vide sur la table basse et se rendit dans l'entrée où il enfila ses chaussures et attrapa son sac. De là, il balança un simple « A ce soir » à sa mère avant de sortir et de se diriger d'un pas las vers la maison de son meilleur ami, Shindou Takuto, avec qui il faisait le chemin vers le collège de Raimon tous les matins. Ce garçon pleurnichard mais non pas moins brave, il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ces deux enfants avaient un lien, bien au-delà d'un lien de sang, qui les unissait et l'un à l'autre, ils se disaient toujours tout, ils s'épaulaient lors des moments les plus durs. Et c'était ce genre de relation fusionnelle que la famille Ranmaru avait perdu.

Le rosé arriva finalement devant le large grillage noir qui bordait la demeure des Takuto, une famille aisée et respectable qui se plaisait dans le confort de leur immense manoir blanc, admirablement décoré aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Ce logement en étonnait plus d'un, et Kirino, lui aussi, l'avait été lorsqu'il l'avait découvert pour la première fois. Rien que l'allée menant à l'entrée, recouverte de dalles d'une couleur pure et ornée d'une fontaine d'eau claire en son centre, encadrée de part et d'autre par deux grands bassins de ce même liquide derrière lesquels s'étendait un jardin d'herbe verte magnifiquement entretenu par les domestiques de la maison, c'était impressionnant pour les personnes habituées aux habitats sobres, et encore plus pour ceux qui devaient se serrer les coudes pour payer leur loyer.  
Finalement, un garçon sortit de la propriété par le portail démesuré, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage légèrement rond lorsqu'il vit celui qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il alla l'étreindre pour le saluer, et Ranmaru se sentit réconforté de sentir l'embrassade de son meilleur ami, dont le cœur était définitivement rempli de véritables sentiments purs et beaux. Il lui vouait une confiance aveugle, et l'autre le lui rendait en ne le trahissant jamais. Il connaissait la situation familiale du rosé, et il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part prêter une oreille attentive et une épaule solide au malheureux, et garder le silence auprès de leurs amis. Car même si le brun savait que son camarade détestait se plaindre auprès de son entourage, il trouvait que leurs coéquipiers étaient en droit de savoir ce qui abattait le défenseur au quotidien, mais il respectait tout de même ses choix et restait muet. Il songeait que, peut-être un jour, il allait plus s'ouvrir aux autres à ce sujet - car il était vrai qu'il connaissait beaucoup mieux les membres de l'équipe qu'ils ne le connaissaient lui-même. Mais en attendant, il laissait juste couler.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'enlacer un instant, tout deux se mirent, côte à côte, à marcher en direction de leur collège. Puis comme le silence n'était jamais très bien accueilli, Kirino se décida à lancer la conversation.

« - Et alors, ton rendez-vous avec Akane, hier soir ? » Débuta-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
« - Oh, et bien… Ça s'est bien passé.  
\- Ah ouais ? Raconte.  
\- Il n'y a rien de bien passionnant à raconter, nous nous sommes juste promenés ensemble dans le parc, puis nous avons regardé les étoiles en discutant tranquillement…  
\- C'que c'est mignon ! »

Ranmaru se mit à rire de bon cœur en remarquant l'air gêné du milieu de terrain, qui le rejoignit bien vite en le voyant ainsi.

« - En parlant de ça, c'est bientôt son anniversaire… » Reprit Takuto. « Dans deux jours, exactement.  
\- Ah, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui offrir ?  
\- Elle adore la photographie, en plus elle a vraiment du talent pour prendre de bon clichés…  
\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es sur les trois quarts de ses photos ? » Le coupa soudainement le défenseur.  
« - Bien sûr que non ! C'est sincère. Mais son appareil commence à prendre de l'âge, je pense à lui en acheter un nouveau, bien plus performant.  
\- Et… ?  
\- … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Bah quoi, tu vas même pas l'emmener au restaurant ? Pff ! Romantique à deux balles cinquante.  
\- Kirino !  
\- Ça va, ça va, je rigole !  
\- Enfin, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… »

Alors ils ricanèrent gaiement à nouveau, et peu après, leur marche s'acheva déjà car ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment.

Et la rude journée des deux jeunes commença. Elle l'était d'autant plus pour Ranmaru car, même s'il semblait avoir retrouvé un tant soit peu d'énergie grâce à son camarade, sa première heure de cours l'avait assommé d'ennui, qui se mêla rapidement à la fatigue. La concentration lui manquait, la motivation lui avait échappé, et il ne fut secoué que par le zéro pointé qu'il avait obtenu à son dernier contrôle. Il aurait eu envie de continuer de discuter avec Shindou, cependant celui-ci était bien trop focalisé sur ses études et le perturber n'était vraiment pas une chose à faire au travailleur. Alors il se contentait, à chaque matière qui se succédait à une lenteur exécrable, de croiser les bras sur son bureau et d'y poser sa tête, cherchant à se reposer ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Alors il revenait à Takuto de le réveiller lorsque la classe s'acheva, afin qu'ils se rendent à leur entraînement de foot. Plus que jamais, il pensait que Kirino devait y prendre part et jouer avec toute l'équipe à ce sport qu'ils aimaient tant, c'était le moyen idéal de lui changer les idées. Le rosé grogna légèrement lorsque son sommeil fut perturbé, mais il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas passer la nuit entière dans l'école. Il l'accompagna alors jusqu'au club, où ils furent tous deux accueillis par la vague d'onde positive que dégageaient leur capitaine, ainsi que son meilleur ami court sur pattes et sa fidèle manageuse. Les autres étaient d'ores et déjà arrivés et en train de se changer, laissant deviner aux deux arrivants qu'ils étaient en retard. Ils se firent alors discrets en les imitant.

L'entraînement débuta et tous semblaient enjoués de se retrouver ensemble pour s'amuser, mais il en restait toujours un auquel cela ne donnait pas vraiment envie. Placé prêt du but de son équipe, Ranmaru tentait de se concentrer sur la balle qui s'approchait de lui, autant que sur celui qui la maîtrisait, mais au-delà de l'épuisement, la douleur dans son pied s'imposait d'autant plus depuis qu'il s'était mit à courir dans tous les sens. Malgré tout, il s'avança vers son adversaire et lança sa technique afin de lui voler la balle.

« - The Mist ! »

Un nuage de fumée commença alors à s'élever autour de l'attaquant, mais bien vite, au grand étonnement du défenseur, il s'affaissa, laissant alors la voie libre à Tsurugi qui ne fit aucun cadeau à Shinsuke lorsqu'il tira. Il marqua le but sans trop de difficulté, puis il se tourne vers celui qui avait tenté de le stopper.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Questionna-t-il, attirant alors toute l'attention des joueurs sur eux deux.  
« - Quoi ? » Répliqua Kirino en haussant un sourcil.  
« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? »

Le rosé se tut. Il savait que mentir au plus grand ne servait à rien, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir facilement. Ce dernier soupira devant le silence de l'autre, avant de reprendre.

« - Ressaisis-toi. »

Il alla ensuite se replacer sur la moitié de terrain de son équipe, et ce fut Nishizono qui vint interpeler son coéquipier.

« - Ça ne va pas ? Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer…  
\- Non. »

Comme Kyousuke, Ranmaru reprit place et attendit que le match recommence, ce qui ne tarda pas. Cependant, toute la durée du reste de l'entraînement, il n'arrivait pas à défendre correctement les but, et entendre le coup de sifflet final était un véritable soulagement pour lui. Ce fut d'ailleurs le premier à se rendre dans les vestiaires et à se changer, très vite rejoint par Takuto. Les deux ressortirent avant que leurs coéquipiers aient engagé la conversation avec eux, mais malgré ça, ce fut le brun qui se hâta de parler à son meilleur ami.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » S'enquit-il, prenant bien soin de le questionner sur un ton calme.  
« - Juste la fatigue. »

L'ancien capitaine souffla, car il savait d'où venait l'abattement du défenseur, et il avait pensé que le foot allait l'aider à se changer les idées. Il s'était salement trompé.  
Le chemin du retour se passa dans un silence complet, et ils ne se reparlèrent que pour se saluer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de la riche famille. Kirino reprit alors son chemin seul, et c'est alors qu'une boule gagna son ventre. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il savait que les premières heures allaient être calmes, mais qu'au terme de celles-ci, ça allait recommencer. Il aurait bien voulu demander à Shindou de rester chez lui pour la nuit, mais s'il commençait à faire ça, il prendrait rapidement goût aux nuits sereines dans ce grand manoir, et revenir dans une chaumière envahie de cris le blesserait d'autant plus. Il se contenta alors, lorsqu'il se trouva devant chez lui, de passer le pas de sa porte avec hésitation.  
Puis il se figea en découvrant la scène sous ses yeux.


	2. Ma mère et les hommes

Ahhh. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas écris sur Inazuma Eleven. Haha. Ouais. _Tellement_ longtemps.  
Après tout ce temps, je me doute que personne ne va se remettre à lire ce truc qui date à mort. Mais... L'alcool, c'est vraiment un sujet auquel je tiens.  
Euh, nan, pas dans ce sens là... Bon, bref.

Par ailleurs, je compte finir cette histoire. Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente aussi longtemps.

Bon, je vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus. Allez, si jamais quelqu'un a le courage de le lire, bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Il se figea en découvrant la scène sous ses yeux.

Il fut forcé de poser le regard sur les deux personnes postée contre le mur en face de la porte, l'une d'entre elle étant sa propre mère, et l'autre n'étant visiblement pas son père mais bel et bien un homme plus jeune, munit d'épaules larges et de longs cheveux d'un blond décoloré - c'était tout ce que l'adolescent pouvait distinguer de lui, car il était dos à l'entrée, tenant par les hanches la femme, laquelle était collée au plâtre derrière elle. Les deux s'étaient élancés dans un baiser langoureux durant lequel ils avaient commencé à se dénuder, laissant la chemise blanche de l'amant ouverte, et celle de la traîtresse gésir au sol aux pieds du rosé, qui gardait les yeux écarquillés et la voix coupée par ce qu'il était en train de voir. La dame remarqua finalement son fils lorsqu'il laissa tomber son sac au sol, et d'un geste vif, elle repoussa l'autre et ramassa son chemisier pour le plaquer contre sa poitrine, qui n'était plus cachée que par son soutien-gorge.

« - Kirino ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » s'écria-t-elle, alors que son ton étonné percuta l'enfant en même temps que le regard dur de l'homme.  
« - La vraie question c'est qu'est-ce qu' _il_ fout là ?! » répliqua le plus jeune avec indignation alors que son dégoût pour sa génitrice s'accrut considérablement avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le grand gaillard lâcha un long soupir d'agacement alors qu'il attrapa sa veste afin de se rhabiller. Sans même adresser un mot à la femme, il repoussa le plus jeune et lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'en aller. Sa mère râla, visiblement exaspérée par le fait que son fils venait de faire rater son coup d'un soir. Ce dernier, en revanche, prit d'un mépris excessif envers celle qui le sermonnait, préféra filer dans sa chambre et fermer sa porte à clé. Ainsi il y resta enfermé un moment, dans un silence pesant, alors que pendant encore quelques dizaines de minutes, il l'entendait marmonner à son téléphone, sûrement ayant appelé celui qui avait filé sans rien ajouter. La conversation prit fin bien rapidement, et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que le calme enveloppe la maison… Le calme avant la tempête.

Car au bout de quelques instants, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et bien vite, la voix grave et ivre de son père retentit dans toute la maison.

« - Pourquoi t'es à moitié dessapée ?! » rugit-il en voyant le chemisier à demi ouvert de sa femme.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'une nouvelle querelle éclate. L'homme haussa le ton, bien vite suivit de la dame, larguant des insultes toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres, et laissant cloîtré dans sa chambre un pauvre adolescent dont les sanglots devinrent de plus en plus compliqués à retenir.

L'ambiance resta tendue durant la totalité de la soirée, et jusqu'au lendemain, Kirino n'avait pas osé sortir de la pièce, allant jusqu'à en sauter le repas pour ne pas avoir à supporter ses parents, bien qu'ils furent, par chance, silencieux tout le reste de la nuit. Ces moments sans bruits dans la maison se faisant rares, il comptait bien en profiter. Il fut le premier à aller se coucher, et il sombra dans le pays des songes bien rapidement, à nouveau saisi par cette lourde fatigue qui l'avait poursuivi toute la journée et qu'il allait bientôt rassasier.

Le matin arriva bien trop vite pour l'adolescent, qui faillit en renverser son réveil lorsque celui-ci lui cria de se tirer de son lit. Il se traîna hors de ses couvertures chaleureuses pour faire un nouveau pas dans son quotidien froid. Avec des mouvements las, il enfila son uniforme et sortit de sa chambre, faisant attention à éviter la pièce commune et les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient afin de se diriger vers l'entrée, où il attrapa son sac avant de sortir avec hâte. Son ventre grondait, mais son esprit lui hurlait qu'il ne tiendrait pas de revoir le visage innocent de sa génitrice ou celui exécré de son mari, qui n'avait de cette bénédiction plus que le nom. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers la maison de son meilleur ami, ressentant de plus en plus l'immense besoin de voir ce dernier pour se sentir mieux, bien qu'il soit réellement en avance par rapport à d'habitude.

Il passa quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes à attendre devant le large portail du manoir avant de finalement voir le visage de Shindou, celui-ci s'imprégnant d'une expression inquiète en apercevant Ranmaru. Il s'empressa de le rejoindre en remarquant son teint pâle et son affreuse mine épuisée.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en arrivant près de lui.  
« - T'occupe, ça va passer. »

Le rosé fut le premier à se mettre en route vers leur établissement scolaire, très vite suivit du brun, qui ne parvint pas à calmer sa préoccupation à l'égard de l'adolescent.

« - Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ? » proposa calmement Takuto.  
« - Non. »

La réponse se fut plus sèche qu'il ne l'espérait. Très vite, le défenseur se rendit compte de son erreur et décida de se rattraper.

« - Désolé, Shindou, c'est juste… Ah, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Ça va. Plus important, comment ça se passe, avec Akane ?  
\- Ce n'est pas plus important que ce qui se passe chez toi, Kirino…  
\- On ne peut rien y faire. Laisse-moi me changer les idées, s'il te plaît. »

Le milieu de terrain laissa s'échapper un soupir alors qu'ils continuèrent de marcher un moment avant de reprendre une discussion un tant soit peu normale.

La journée se déroula sans trop d'encombres, aussi longue et pénible que la veille. Ranmaru traîna les pieds sur le chemin du retour alors qu'il avait délaissé l'entraînement pour cette fois il était donc seul, son meilleur ami étant encore avec l'équipe. Le temps s'écoula au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, plus monotone que jamais, le silence pesant s'accentuant avec son isolement. Si le même sentiment de frustration l'envahissait comme chaque soir lorsqu'il approchait de chez lui, il n'avait cependant rien d'autre à faire que de rejoindre sa chaumière. Il se fit rapidement bombarder de message par Tenma, qui s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir à ce moment. Feignant de ne rien avoir vu, il entra chez lui.

A son grand étonnement, la maison étant plongée dans un calme plat. Le père était absent, sûrement traînant au bar du coin, et la mère elle aussi n'occupait aucune des pièces. Trop occupé à se focaliser sur cette expression de sérénité qui l'envahissait pour penser à où elle pouvait bien se trouver, il s'installa sur le canapé dans le salon, chose qui était devenu rare au vu des choses qui se passaient toujours au rez-de-chaussée, et se détendit en regardant la télévision, attendant avec impatience que le brun ai fini son entraînement et qu'il lui parle par message.

Il sursauta en entendant une voiture venir se garer dans l'allée du garage, près de deux heures après qu'il soit rentré. Il se redressa et vit la dame qui l'avait fait naître entrer, ne daignant pas même lui lancer un regard alors qu'elle fila dans la cuisine. Elle y resta un instant, toujours sans adresser la parole à son enfant. Celui-ci vint la rejoindre dans la pièce, restant tout de même à l'écart, alors qu'il se mit à engager la discussion du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« - Tu ne comptes rien me dire ? »

Le silence.

« - … Même pas une excuse par rapport à ce que tu m'as fait voir ?  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas être là. »

La réponse était aussi amer que percutante.

« - Quoi ?  
\- Tu as bien entendu. »

Froissé par ses paroles, la rage d'être accusé ainsi montait en lui, coupée par un sentiment de peine profonde. Subir un tel rejet de la part de cette femme ne pouvait que le bouleverser d'avantage. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il tourna les talons pour se précipiter à l'étage, retenant au mieux cette colère qui serrait capable de lui faire dire plus qu'il n'est censé faire. Ce n'était pas le moment d'aggraver son cas. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en si mauvais terme aussi longtemps, n'est-ce pas…

Le dégoût, la haine, tous ces sentiments négatifs ne parvenaient pas à convaincre Kirino que c'était mieux pour lui qu'il ne cherche pas à se rapprocher de sa mère, pourtant il se surprenait à préférer se terrer dans l'amour hypocrite de cette dernière plutôt que dans son mépris envers lui.

Bien trop touché pour que l'appétit ne le gagne, qui passe le repas cette soirée là aussi et reste cloîtré dans la pièce, bien que même le sommeil ne parvint pas à l'assommer tant son esprit était travaillé, même après minuit, des heures à se retourner dans son lit, Morphée ne semblait pas prête à l'accueillir le temps d'une nuit de délivrance.

Sa tête était tellement occupée qu'il n'avait pas même eu le temps de se rendre compte que son père n'était toujours pas rentré.


End file.
